Darkness inside
by AiLovesL
Summary: See inside. Main couple is SasuxSaku


Hi everyone! This is my first story so I hope that you really enjoy it!

Genre: romance, action, adventure

Rating: M for suggestive situations (no lemons) and violence

Summary: Haruno Sakura is your average everyday 11th grader. That is, until she moves to Konoha and is accepted into the prestigious Konoha Academy. There, she meets the famous playboy Uchiha Sasuke and his friends. But she knows that she is out of their league. Right? So why are they constantly hanging around Sakura and treating her like she is royalty? And what is this about fangs?

I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 1

Moving?

Haruno Sakura glared at her adoptive mother Hana Minazuki. "What do you mean moving?" Sakura shouted. Her attempts at remaining calm were futile as she realized that she couldn't control her emotions.

Hana sighed and balled her hands into fists at her sides. "Yes, we're moving. We can't afford the bills. Plus, your father feels that we should be moving to Konoha. It was his hometown after all. And he says the people there are very kind."

"What did Kai say about all of this?" Sakura asked, referring to her adoptive brother. "You know how he loves it here."

"Kai is fine with the arrangement, Sakura, and I see know reason why you shouldn't be either." Hana sipped her tea in a dignified manner.

The bubble gum haired teen looked shocked. "Kai would so not approve of this!" She gasped. "You and Dad must have offered him something!"

"We did no such thing!" Hana snapped at her daughter, finally losing it. "I have lost patience with you, Sakura. Now, we are moving in one month's time and I'm sorry that you don't agree, but at the moment it doesn't matter!" The woman took a deep breath. "Now, I suggest that you go and pack your things before my blood pressure rises." And with that, Hana left the small kitchen.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"What? Moving?" Chi Nakuza gasped.

Sakura looked at her friend and nodded sadly. "Moving, yes. Liking it, no." Sakura took a sip of her smoothie. "I don't get it. I can't believe that Mom would do something like this to me."

"I know!" Chi said angrily, pulling at her black hair. "What a prick!"

"Well," Sakura started. "I wouldn't go THAT far."

Chi wouldn't have it. "But, you're sixteen! You should be able to make your own choices. And what about John?"

Sakura swooned. John Bradford, the American exchange student who had come to Hizawa High three years ago. Ever since Sakura had laid her emerald eyes on him she had known that it was love at first sight. And John was finally starting to notice her, too.

Not that Sakura was bad to look at. She was beautiful with waist length pink hair and bright emerald eyes. But John had had a girlfriend up until about three weeks ago when he had come to her house and asked her if she wanted to hang out sometime. She had almost fainted. THE John Bradford had come to her house in the middle of summer to ask her on a date. Well, it wasn't really a DATE per say, but still.

Chi broke Sakura out of her thoughts. "I mean, John is sooo hott with his blonde hair and blue eyes. You never see that here in Japan."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. But hey, at least I'll be starting at the beginning of the year, and not in the middle." Sakura tried to look on the bright side.

"Yeah, but everyone will know everyone and you'll be the odd one out." Chi took a sip of her Latte.

Sakura hit her best friend playfully on her shoulder. "Oh, come on, Chi! Don't make me feel worse!"

Chi shrugged. "I'm just saying."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

When Sakura really got to thinking about what Chi had said earlier that day, she realized how bad moving really was. She would be new and have no friends, while most everyone in Konoha knew each other.

Sakura was born in Tokyo and she couldn't just suddenly move away. But, it seemed that she had no choice in the matter. Sakura still wanted answers.

So, right after she got home from the Fruity Smoothie, she banged on her brothers door.

Not even a minute later a well built eighteen year old opened the door wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He was running a cream colored towel through his black hair.

"Kai!" Sakura shouted at the man. "hat's the big idea? Agreeing to move so suddenly! I thought you loved it here!"

The man known as Kai looked shocked at seeing his little sister standing at his door with her hands on her hips and a mean expression on her face. "Sakura?"

"Answer my question, Kai!" Sakura shouted, poking his bare chest. "Why did you agree to move to Konoha?"

"Well," Kai looked thoughtful. "Mina DID just break up with me, and I DO kinda want to get away from her, so that could be why."

Sakura was seething. "You agreed to move because your girlfriend broke up with you!"

Kai held up his hands in defense. "Hey, sis, have you SEEN that girl with a baseball bat? Yeah, well, you don't want to." With that, he slammed the door in his sister's face.

Sakura stood momentarily shocked, but then regained her senses. "Kai!" She shouted banging on his door. "You open up right this instant! Kai!"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

I hope that you liked the first chapter! Sorry that it's so short but I'm trying to establish a nice beginning. Sasuke will be in the next chapter, too, if anyone cares.

Well, see you next time! Oh, and don't forget to review!!!

AilLovesL


End file.
